mu_memory_alphafandomcom-20200214-history
ISS Avenger
The ISS Avenger (NX-09) was an NX-class Starfleet starship for the Terran Empire. It fought in the war with the Rebellion of the 2150s, and was one of the several vessels destroyed by the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] during Jonathan Archer's power struggle for the throne of the Empire. History Early career The Avenger was constructed at Antares Ship Yards in the early-to-mid-22nd century. It was placed under the command of a Terran Starfleet captain, and like ''Enterprise'', was placed under the jurisdiction of Admiral Black. Avenger was assigned to an assault fleet by early 2155 during the conflict with the Anti-Terran Rebellion, and was used by Admiral Black as his flagship of the fleet. Conflict In 2155, the Avenger's assault fleet was engaged by a fleet of rebel vessels, which included Andorian, Tellarite, and Vulcan starships. The battle did not go well for the Imperial assault fleet. Before long, nearly the entire assault fleet was destroyed except for Avenger, which suffered heavy damage and mass casualties. Included in its casualties was its captain, who was killed by a piece of shrapnel. After the captain was killed, Admiral Black took direct command of the Avenger. The Avenger was under heavy fire and unlikely to survive much longer, when the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] under the command of Commander Jonathan Archer joined the battle. Given its vast tactical superiority, the Defiant was able to destroy the rebel fleet, except for a lone Andorian cruiser, which Archer allowed to escape, arguing that it would spread fear of Defiant throughout the Rebellion. The Defiant and Avenger then set course for Earth. Defender of the Empire As the Defiant and Avenger headed towards Earth, Admiral Black visited the Defiant. While there, Archer assassinated Black and took command of both vessels. Archer then gathered the officers from the two ships in Avenger's cargo bay to state his intentions to remove corruption from Starfleet by taking over the Empire. During this time, Archer's paranoia grew to the point where he transferred all non-Terrans, except Doctor Phlox, to Avenger. Suspecting a plot against him, Archer had T'Pol transferred back to Defiant. During this time, Soval and his compatriots took control of Avenger's bridge and launched an attack on Defiant. The attack exposed that Archer's concerns of a plot were not unfounded, as the Defiant had been sabotaged by Phlox. The sabotage was quickly repaired though, and Archer returned fire on Avenger, which was lost with all hands. Crew There were at least four different species represented among the crew. This included Andorian, Orion, Terran, and Vulcan. *Admiral Black *Crewman Soval *ISS Avenger personnel Background The Latin text on the patch ("Audentes Fortuna Imperii") means "The bold are the fortune of the Empire". The intended translation may have been "The Empire is Bold and Fortunate". But this does not work out by all means. Fortunately it can be translated, grammatically and semantically correct, as "The bold are the fortune of the Empire". de:ISS Avenger en:ISS Avenger nl:ISS Avenger (NX-09) Avenger (NX-09), ISS